


Deeper and Deeper (Under the Waves)

by Snowworries



Series: Girl Meets World [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: "Oops, I went into your apartment by accident. I'm so sorry, I'll go. By the way, you're super cute. What's your number?"(For anon on Tumblr)





	

Pushing open her front door she dragged herself inside, the dark autumn sky outside twinkling with billions of stars, New York lights shining brightly as horns blared and sirens wailed in the distance. Dropping her bag at her feet she trudged towards her couch, the pillows begging her to come closer before she plopped herself down against the soft material. Staring up at the ceiling she reflected on her day gone past; crying infants clutching tightly to the coats of distressed and uptight business women, phones held loosely between their cheeks and their shoulders, men and women bustling around the quaint coffee shop, teen couples chattering loudly sipping lattes and students leaning over papers with pen lids tucked between their teeth, brows furrowed in concentration, her own mother standing behind the register with a bead of sweat slipping down her forehead as she frantically pushed numbers into the small, outdated computer before her, she could recall the gross looks of older men and teenage boys alike staring at her like fresh meat, immature little boys sticking out their feet as she passed, tripping her up, her notepad flying out of her hand, before she would stand up and hold herself back from launching a verbal attack on the child. Words could barely describe her frustration of a job she hated but couldn’t bear but lose.

 

Closing her eyes, she felt waves of fatigue wash over her, each wave bowling her over, her head nestling further and further into the soft blanket spread across the small sofa. As each wave washed over her, her senses numb as she continues to float sub-consciously, her eyelids fluttering as her blonde hair swept up around her as imaginary fish came up to weave in between the pale tendrils, seaweed sweeping up around her feet, the warmth of the ocean dragging her deeper and deeper under the waves, breathing slowing as creatures urged her deeper… her eyes shooting open as she heard a creak on the stairs, the ocean dissipating and the fish disappearing through her fingertips, her back pressing uncomfortably against the couch as her breathing turned shallow and her nerves set aflame. Another creak and her hand reached into her pocket, pulling a, regretfully, small pocket knife from it, hiding it in her palm. Shutting her eyes for only a moment, she no longer heard creaking, releasing a breath of relief she opened her eyes, only to be met with a handsome brunette peering over her with a look of confusion on his face.

“Hey, gorgeous… what'cha doing in my house?” He smirked down at her, a toothy smile spreading across his face.

“What am I- what am I doing in your house? What are you doing in my house?!” She sat up, her eyes wide as she looked around her, photo frames full of other brunettes and bright smiles, mantle covered with simple mementoes and finger-paintings, family photos lining every surface and toys littered across the otherwise tidy carpet. This was not her house.

 

Darting up, she backed away from the couch, her cheeks reddening as she stuttered an apology, grabbing at her bag she ran out and slammed the door shut behind her. Darting into her house she shut the door and slid down to the floor, her face in her hands, she felt a cold wave wash over her as she felt overwhelmingly embarrassed at her mistake. Just as her breathing had slowed, a sharp knock came from behind her, the door shaking slightly with the sound. She opened the door to see the boy again, a sheepish smile on her face as her cheeks glowed red, her hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her steadily reddening ear. They stared at each other for a moment, unblinking, the air warm with mutual awareness, before he pulled out a piece of paper with a set of numbers scribbled across it. With a moment of hesitation, he spoke, “I think you’re cute and I don’t mind if you come over… maybe just call me next time.” With a soft chuckle, he waved goodbye and wandered over to his apartment, looking back over his shoulder for only a moment, before shutting the door behind him.

 

She stood in shock for a moment, a small smile creeping across her face, her eyes darting to look at the piece of paper in her hand before she frantically typed it into her phone. She dialled the number, holding it close to her ear, as she waited for the monotone beeping to stop and for his deep voice to ring through. At his hello, she knocked on his door before racing back to her own doorway. He opened the door, still holding the phone to his ear, as his mouth hung open in surprise. With a new wave of confidence, she opened her mouth to speak

“I hope it’s not too soon to ask but I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?” she waited for a beat, a flirty smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

“Sure,” he said with a smirk, “come right in.”

 

With a skip in her step, she bolted for the door, dragging him down by his collar into a long kiss, before pulling the door shut behind them.

\---

Soon she realised that she would never have to ask to come over as, with a cat circling her feet and the brunette, whose name was Joshua Matthews, standing at her side, a delicate ring glistening on her ring-finger, a kiss against her cheek and her things moved into his place, she could now call the place “Home”.

 


End file.
